


A ZADR Discord Week

by FlusForest



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest
Summary: Day 1 of 7: Parents/SmeetsGeneral fluff of two soon to be parents.
Relationships: Dib/Zim, ZaDr - Relationship, Zim/Dib
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. It’s called a Smeet

A body, no matter what the species, was an amazing feat. It could do so many things, speak, touch, taste...so many things that the list seemed endless. But one that was the most important of all was that of creation. An incubation period, a time for something so fragile to form into what would become its own being. Something that had its own will, it’s own personality and purpose, something that could create its path and what it would hold. With the help of its creators, it could do so much for itself and for those around it. It would be original, and it would do its parents proud.

“I still can’t believe this...”

The voice came out in a hush, seemingly timid in its own words. It did have the slightest quiver to it, but not in any kind of fear; or of anger. No, this quiver was one of excitement, an absolute joy that just could not be contained. 

“And what is there not to believe?”

Now, the next voice, exhaustion and annoyance not at all bothering to be masked. The body the voice belonged to shifted uncomfortably, back screaming at them to find another soft surface to add to the already large nest that had been built over the past month. That body wanted to sleep for the next few weeks, it being drained of all it’s energy from the creature forming inside, leaving a prominent bump in its wake.

“Look Zim,” Zim’s antennae shot up at the mention of his name, silently thanking the other when yet another pillow was added to the growing pile. “You wouldn’t think that two different species were compatible with making a baby, but here we are, with a baby on the way.”

“You’re saying it wrong Dib-Thing, this “baby” you speak of is a Smeet,” Dib rolled his eyes at the comment but didn’t press further for the moment, he’d have plenty of time to do that later. “Since it’s growing inside of me, I get to call it what I want, and that will be Smeet and only Smeet.”

“It’s still amazing that this can actually happen though...You’re amazing.”

“I know I am.”

With another roll of his eyes, Dib laid more comfortably in the nest and snuck his hand under the hem of Zim’s shirt, feeling all over the bump that would soon be their child. His lifted the fabric over the roundness after a bit of protesting, and stared at the stretched green skin. The smallest of darker green marks we’re beginning to appear around the alien’s hips and center of his belly, and Dib began to kiss at every mark, making the other blush.

“D-do you mind?”

“No? Do you?”

“Why do you always answer me with more questions?”

Dib hummed on the skin, the vibrations making Zim twitch. He was so sensitive now that even the slightest bit of attention would set him off. Not that he complained, with the condition he was in the human was all over him, overprotective and would do anything he would ask of Dib. He would never admit it, but he loved every second of it.

“I think they’re sleepy right now,” Dib always tried to get the smeet to move, be it feeding Zim a snack to wake it up, to tickling the skin to get an aggravated kick or two in return. He mostly did that when they’d be quiet for too long; and drank in the sound of the laugh in Zim’s voice when he’d question his motives. “Have you felt anything yet today?”

Zim was content in his pile, and even more so when he felt the soothing rubs of Dib’s slightly calloused hands. He was starting to feel drowsy from the motion, eyes going mostly closed. He let out a small grunt and waved his hand in the air. 

“I felt them after lunch today, they enjoyed the pasta with chocolate syrup.”

“Being lazy today then,” Dib went from rubbing to tracing circles on the center of Zim’s belly, where his naval should be and grinned when that earned a breathy sigh. If he wasn’t head over heels for Zim back when they first starting dating, then he definitely was now. Zim was absolutely glowing, even if he stated over and over again that he wasn’t. He complained all the time about the extra weight, about how he couldn’t march anymore but waddle, and how he had to sleep more than he normally would. “I wonder what they’ll be like when they finally come out.”

“Ah yes, yes, we’ll have plenty of time to contemplate that,” Zim stretched his body and stifled a yawn in the process. As much as he hated his energy being sapped away from him, he did love sleeping, even if Irkens as a whole did not require it to function. “But for right now, I demand to be held for a nap.”

“Alright Mama,” Dib shifted their bodies to make Zim as comfortable as possible, pillows and blankets cocooning them together deeper into the nest. Automatically Dib’s hand returned to that belly, caressing it softly, protecting it from a nonexistent danger. He’d be damned if anything happened to Zim or their child. 

In no time at all; both parties out like a light, their soft snores the only sounds coming from the room.


	2. We are the Resisty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Resisty/Revolution
> 
> Their plan would not fail, not when they have a new secrete weapon.

The chaotic nature of an Irken and the mysterious ways of what was called a Human were most profitable on the ship of the Resisty. Coming to them in desperate times, when The Tallest lost all respect for the small soldier, and when the Human called Dib had no one to turn to on his own planet, they came knocking at their doors. Even though the Irken race enslaved the Vortian people to do their bidding, who was Lard Nar to turn down someone so desperate...

...And someone as unhinged as Zim.

Having this defect on his ship was the best thing he could have ever done. He was the most brash, the most annoying, the only one on the ship who screamed out orders when he wasn’t a leader, but Lard Nar be damned that this former invader could get exactly what they needed in no time at all. He’d seen it many a time, calls out to Sev proved to be useful with the information he shelled out about Irken technology, the Massive being the most important for their plans.

How this giant ship ticked, from its insides to outsides, the strong points that could turn into weakness at the drop of a hat, Zim knew it all. The information he clung onto was desperate, absolutely crushed by his former leaders. He had devoted his entire life, body and soul to them for countless years, only for them to toss him to the side like a stale bag of chips. It broke him, and inside that shell of his former self was something new, and that something new was terrifying if the wrong person got in his way.

The human, “The Dib” as Zim called him, was always by his side. The two were close, not the closeness of friends, Lard Nar concluded, but something more. Lovers yes, possible spouses now that he thought of it. The two he noticed never took off the golden bands from their fingers, and in the late night hours he had heard strange sounds coming from their personal quarters. He would say that he was jealous of their relationship, never aloud, always to himself. 

Dib knew much more about specific Irken weaknesses than anyone could possibly dream of, water being the most damaging. Burning the skin in the most uncomfortable of ways, the Irkens would fall victim to this demise be that everything went according to plan. Which, of course it will. The first attempt many years ago told the crew of the Resisty that they needed to plan for any kind of obstacle that could possibly be in their way. And with the help of their most important members, failure would be the least of their worries.

The time was coming, and with a new ship, and a more seasoned crew with their secret weapons, the Resisty were ready.

“How much longer until we reach the Massive?!”

The order was barked out by Lard Nar, beady eyes scanning the bow excitedly, locking onto the two staring at the abyss of space from the large front window. The taller of the two turned, brown orbs twinkling with just as much emotion as Nar. With pad in hand, Dib danced fingers upon the screen, grin growing.

“We should be there in less than an hour.”

“That’s all? My fellow Resisty, the time has come for us to finally get what we deserve,” Horns curled up and twitched in delight and in a fluid motion he was standing at the top of his chair. “Prepare the tanks of water! In no time at all, we will blast a hole in the Massive’s weakest point and pour the liquid into where the Tallest reside!”

“With that amount of pain, they’ll have to surrender not only their snacks, but the ship itself for our growing community!”

The cheers that erupted in the room made Zim shake in his boots. This was it, this was finally happening. He had planned with these creatures for so many months, maybe even over a few years now. He definitely lost track of time, his confidence clawing it’s way out of his cracked shell, consuming him in this new cocoon. He worked endlessly day and night for this. And now he would face his Tallest for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

“Are you ready for this?”

He jumped at Dib’s words as well as the feeling of his hand slipping into his, squeezing that small glove in reassurance. He looked to the endless sky, the small craters floating lazily by the ship. Although, the sudden sensation of nervousness took him over by surprise. Was he really ready for this? What if this failed? They’d all be up in Moo-Ping 10 sure, never to see the light of day again with how much of a threat the Tallest was to all around them.

Pushing that feeling down, he squeezed back with just as much force, thumb coming to rub at the pale flesh of Dib’s hand. He gave a cruel smirk, pressing his other hand onto the glass of the bow.

“I’m sure I’m ready.” And with a deep breath, he yelled out, soon to he followed by the others.

“We are the Resisty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib in my works is 18+ (anywhere from 22-25)
> 
> Everything will be SFW, unless stated otherwise.


	3. A LoveBug’s True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cultural Misunderstandings
> 
> Based off the wonderful LoveBug!Au by truekrisstianity ♡

The more he looked at him, the angrier he got. That dumb yellow and white letterman jacket, the obvious insignia of his race, and that smile. That damn, ear to ear smile that only seemed to grow when he saw him every single day. That was another thing, he hated how poorly put together his so called disguise was. The still green skin, the absence of a nose and ears, and those pathetic contacts, although they were white and blue it did not stop the tint of original magenta that hid underneath.

But the one thing that really pissed Dib off was how unbelievably happy Zim was all the time. He had the displeasure of being in contact with humans just like him, this happy go lucky attitude without a problem in the world. Dib knew for a fact that this was total bullshit, no one was ever that happy ok their own accord. It was usually an act, a ploy to get something they truly wanted with ill intent. Zim was sent to this planet for a reason, it must have been annihilation of every human on the planet for conquest. The joyful, and let’s be honest extremely gullible act was his ploy. Zim was acting like a complete and total toddler to hide his true intentions.

And that pissed Dib off the most. Pissed him off so much that he didn’t even notice himself stomping down the street to that obnoxiously colored house, walking up those small steps and pounding his fist on the purple door. Within seconds, that familiar, annoying green alien opened the door and smiled brightly, his baby doll eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Dib-Bee! I’ve missed you!”

“Yeah that’s nice I guess,” He huffed out a breath, fingers twitching at his side. He was itching for a drag of a cigarette but decided for once that it was not the best time for one. “This is not a social visit if that’s what you’re going to ask.”

“I see Dib-bee,” Zim stepped to the side to let the tall boy in, nudged the door shut and tip-toed over to him, ungloved hand caressing pale skin of Dib’s arm. It made the other shudder, the hand was so warm and soft. “If we’re not being social, then what are we being?”

Zim was so naive about everything and anything. He couldn’t pick up the cues of Dib’s negative body language, or tone of voice, or Dib’s honey-brown eyes piercing into his baby blues. There was no way that this was his actual personality, this people pleasing, bend over backwards type of deal. Or was it?

The thought slipped from Dib’s mind as soon as it came on, he didn’t need to have his doubts about what he was confident about. “Look, Zim, I have a pretty good feeling of what you’re up to, and it’s not cool, okay?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Dib didn’t allow Zim to utter a word. He was enjoying the sudden uncomfortable atmosphere the alien was giving off, the starts of fidgeting, fingers of his left hand tapping together. “I know why you were sent here, and I’m not going to let you destroy the place I was born and raised at.”

“That’s not what I’m-“

Hand raised in silence, and Zim shrunk back, sucking in a breath and gnawing at his bottom lip. “Don’t deny it. This whole act you’re putting on? That’s not cool either. Fess up that you’re here to destroy the Earth and give it as a trophy for your leaders, that this whole “nice act”,” Dib made air quotations with his fingers at those two words. “Is fake, it’s not possible for any creature, no matter where they’re from, to be this _**fucking**_ nice.”

“How would you know?”

Now that caught Dib off guard. That tone of voice was not what he was used to from Zim, it was no longer that cheery, almost sing-song tone, this held an edge to it. Clearly he was offended, and why wouldn’t he be? Dib saw right through him, right through everything he was and was going to be. And...

Zim was on the verge of tears.

Dib felt a pang if guilt creeping its way in, trying to tug at his heart strings to stop what he was doing and apologize for such a behavior being projected onto someone who’s shown nothing but complete and utter devotion towards him since day one. He tried to crush it down mentally, although at this point it was here to stay, adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere that was radiating off of Zim.

“Zim...”

“No! You can’t say these things to me when they’re not true!” Zim stomped his foot on the ground hard, the tears that started to swell in his eyes began to spill, his cheeks burning a dark purple in shame and shimmering with moisture. “I don’t lie! I don’t lie! I don’t lie! I don-“

There were the sounds of clicking, a grunt of pain, and soon Zim was all smiles again. This was getting weird, Dib was side eyeing the door, fear poking its ugly nose in, wanting him to run.

“What the hell was that?”

Although Zim was smiling he was still crying, his body trembling and fists balled at his sides. He licked at his lips, grimacing at the taste of his tears. “I wouldn’t lie to you Dib-Bee, I am not here for conquest. It’s not part of my culture.”

Huh?

What? WHAT?

“I’m wrong?”

“I’m afraid so,” Zim’s fists loosened and he began to tap his fingers together once more. “I’m here to help your planet. There’s a lot wrong with it; and I want to make sure that it’s in the best condition it can be in before My Tallest come.”

“They’re still coming though, that will make people freak out.”

“I know it will,” Zim tilted his head to the side with a soft chuckle. He wanted to stop smiling, it was starting to hurt his face. “But we are not a hostile species. We exist to help others, to spread our love to all those around us. We’re not capable of harm, we are programmed only for positive outcomes.”

Dib shifted his weight, his stomach was doing flips, making his nauseous. He was wrong about everything, it had been some time since Zim arrived on Earth, and now that he thought of it, he really didn’t do anything that seemed harmful at all. Zim would go around doing community work, mostly in the parks and lakes that had been polluted from ignorance over the years. He really didn’t have a bad bone in his body then. Dib felt like a total ass, Zim was starting small; but was doing more for this planet than his own people.

“So, you’re trying to fix this planet,”

“Yes.”

“And what motive does your leaders have?”

“To make peace with the locals.”

“I see...”

Dib fiddled in his front pocket, fondling the pack of cigarettes contained within them, and with an awkward cough he slowly shuffled his way to the door. He did not look back at Zim when he opened his mouth as he started to make his leave, cigarette already between his lips.

“I’m sorry then, I suppose...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib will be anywhere from 22-25, as always 18+.
> 
> Will be SFW unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dib in my works is 18+ (anywhere from 22-25) 
> 
> This is a 7 part series, most being SFW. I only plan on doing 1 or 2 NSFW


End file.
